


Natsume's Closet

by Bliss_abri



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M, Natsume Yuujinchou Secret Santa, Punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Satoru was looking at the black leather jacket again.What was this doing in their closet?
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Nishimura Satoru, Natsume Takashi/Nishimura Satoru
Kudos: 22





	Natsume's Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadomom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomom/gifts).



> This is a Gift for AvocadoMom for NatsuYuu Secret Santa 2020 event in Tumblr!
> 
> Hope you like it dear ;)  
> Merry Christmas ♡♡♡

Satoru was looking at the black leather jacket again.

He loved how it reflected the light, shining. But it made him a little uncomfortable how many unnecessary zippers it had. 

He kept looking at it in detail; the sleeves, the back, the front. Everything indicated that it was a man's jacket - small in size, but a man's.

Satoru sighed, a little tired of so much thinking.

He had found the jacket for the first time almost three weeks ago in the closet where Natsume and he kept their winter clothes. Nishimura had been looking for Takashi's blue scarf in one of his suitcases when he touched the peculiar leather texture... _what was that doing there?_ Out of curiosity he pulled out the garment to see the whole thing, and ever since then he hadn’t been able to get it out of his head.

Only recently had Satoru and Takashi started living together, but they had been friends for seven years and had been dating for almost two. Even so, Satoru had never seen such clothes belonging to Takashi...

The brunette suddenly remembered he was late for a meeting, so he left the scandalous jacket now hanging amongst the other winter clothes and took the scarf woven by Touko-san's hands.

He arrived on time for the meeting and quickly forgot what he had found in the closet.

* * *

Three days later they had run out of tea and soap, so Natsume pestered him to go shopping.

It was a cold morning, so Satoru was looking for his trench coat when he found it again; black and interesting to the touch, the peculiar jacket was still hanging inbetween the other coats.

Without saying anything, Nishimura left their apartment and went shopping before breakfast time passed. This time the black leather didn't leave his mind as easily as before.

Satoru started to consider the matter, thinking, _what did that black leather jacket hanging in the winter clothes closet mean?_

* * *

From that morning the brunette began to come up with different reasons why the leather jacket would be in his home.

Maybe Takashi was cheating on him and the coat belonged to someone else? It hadn’t exactly been at the front of the closet... maybe Takashi had hidden it? A somewhat crazy idea came up in his head: did Natsume like tough guys better? 

No, that was impossible.

Natsume would never do such a thing to him…

When he asked Taki if by any chance the jacket was hers, the sweet girl shook her head, telling Satoru that someone from college had probably lent it to Natsume because of the chilly autumn nights. They both knew well that the blonde tended to be a bit careless, and it wouldn’t be a surprise that he forgot to return the jacket.

But Nishimura doubted it - Natsume wouldn't have kept it in the suitcase if that was the case.

Also, the size was so small... he didn't think it could belong to anyone else. It wouldn’t be impossible... but Satoru had to admit it, both he and Takashi were quite small.

He soon dismissed the idea and continued making theories.

That jacket must be Natsume's.

* * *

The days kept going by and Satoru entertained himself in his spare time remembering the black leather jacket and imagining Natsume wearing it. Nishimura wishes he had a more vivid imagination…

Now that he was insistently thinking about it, he realized that the possibilities were endless.

He thought it could be a gift. Some joke a friend had bought on his birthday or Christmas. Some old friend... that boy... Shibata? It seemed like the sort of thing he might do. 

Satoru kept thinking. Maybe it was a part of a costume he wore for some school festival or a theatre play? Oh, or one of those Halloween costume parties that were so fashionable lately! After all, Natsume used to live in the city before moving to Hitoyoshi.

Satoru kept thinking: Maybe it reminded him of someone special? Had it belonged to a loved one, like that empty book from his grandmother? Or his father… The brunette still remembered the image of the man in that old photo. He also had a soft, calm aura, and a sweet smile like his beloved Takashi’s.

Mmmm, it also took a lot of effort to imagine his father-in-law wearing the jacket…

The brown-haired boy kept thinking: It might just be that it simply belonged to Natori-san. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to wear something like that, and he always leaves forgotten hats and glasses when he visited. Ahhh, but again, Natori-san couldn’t wear a jacket that size…

Satoru really was intrigued by all this. He even considered about asking Touko-san. Maybe she knew something about it.

He was going to get to the bottom of it and solve the mystery of the leather jacket in the closet.

* * *

At some point, Satoru came up with something that was probably the most daring idea until now: 

What if... Takashi liked those clothes? 

What if his boyfriend was the one who bought this leather jacket because he liked it? 

Maybe the boy had gone through a stage of "rebellion" that Satoru hadn't heard about.

Did his boyfriend still wear those clothes?

He had a hunch: This was not far from being the craziest and yet possibly the best idea.

Satoru started biting his lip with nervous excitement... Ahhhhh! Satoru was now dying of curiosity to see his boyfriend dressed as a bad boy.

He wanted to know if that leather jacket was Natsume's and if he still wore it. He really wanted to.

Nishimura was tired now of making up theories. 

Tonight he’d ask Natsune as soon as he got home.

* * *

Takashi's face was completely red. Buta-Nyanko's head was resting on the couch with complete disinterest, and Nishimura's expression was completely astonished.

So he had got it right eventually. . . . Natsume liked to wear that style of clothing!

—Let me see how you look with it!!— Satoru’s tongue spoke before he could even think about it. He couldn’t help it - he’d been trying to figure it out for two weeks now.

—W-what are you saying? No, how embarrassing...— To no one's surprise, the blond refused.

—C’mooooooooon, show me! I want to see how you look!!— Satoru didn't mind begging. He had the urgent need to see his boyfriend wearing that leather jacket.

—...Fine. Okay, I'll wear them.

Takashi never could resist Satoru’s puppy-dog eyes. Nishi: 1, Natsu: 0.

_Wait... "them"?_

Natsume finally came back from the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing the iconic black leather jacket... and a whole outfit alongside it.

Satoru was in shock! His soft and sweet Natsume wearing those clothes... Not even his wildest dreams came close to imagining something like what he was seeing right now.

Under the leather jacket, Natsume wore a black t-shirt with an English phrase across the front. He was wearing black trousers ripped at the knees and high boots that were also leather…

Nishimura really wasn’t expecting this.

He admired his boyfriend from head to toe, rushing around him in circles so he wouldn’t miss any details. The jacket accentuated the boy's slender figure, and marked his back and waist in a seductive way...

Mmm okay, he's seen enough.

—You look amazing, love. But come on, let me take it off for you— He gave Takashi a little kiss on the lips. His hands, faster than light, were already removing the black leather jacket. Was it him, or the room was starting to get hotter?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I was very Shocked when i read in the Wiki that Natsume liked Punk clothes lmaoooo  
> I know its not actual "punk clothing" but, so be it xD
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!!


End file.
